A Dose of Treneman
by JamesLuver
Summary: Post-S04E19. Kim takes Andrew back to her house, and Steph helps him to make an important decision.


**A/N: **So, it's finally finished. Been working on this since Thursday, when I was still hyped up on new Kandrew scenes (to be fair, I still am!), and even though only ten days have passed since I started it, it feels like aeons! Anyhow, it's completed now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Waterloo Road_.

* * *

_A Dose of Treneman_

She couldn't tear herself away from him. It had been more than five gruelling months since she'd last kissed him, and she wasn't going to let anything stop her now. All day she'd been fighting conflicting emotions, ones of resentment and anger, the others of _(dare she say it?)_ love and respect.

The tussle was finally over. Love conquered all and had done so once again.

She kept her hands planted on his shoulders as her mouth urgently sought his; his grip on her waist tightened as he pulled her as close as humanely possible. They were alone in the school yard. No interruptions. Just the two of them. All thoughts were driven from Kim's mind; she didn't think of Grace, she didn't think of the court hearing.

She especially didn't think of the fact that he was leaving again.

When the need for air became more important than their need for each other, they parted. Breathlessly, Andrew brushed a stray lock of her hair out of her face, unable to do anything but gaze into her eyes. She looked at him through dark lashes, her mouth quivering. With a jolt, Andrew realised she was on the brink of tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he said softly, running a finger down the side of her face.

Kim shuddered underneath his touch and closed her eyes in enjoyment of the sensation. "I've missed you," she said again, pressing closer. "I've missed you so much…"

"I know, I know," he whispered in her ear as she buried her face in his neck. "Come on, I'm here now…"

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," she sobbed. "Lying awake at night with Grace in the cot next to me, I used to think of you all the time. Wondering what you were doing. Wondering if you missed me too. Wondering if you even cared I'd gone…I wanted to phone you, but I was too scared…"

Andrew could do nothing but stand holding her in his arms. He'd never seen her break down and bare all to him in years – not since the incident with Lewis Seddon. It was a phenomenon that he didn't like. Kim was strong. She never let anything, or indeed anyone, get in her way. Because that was not the way she functioned. She thrived on helping children, damn the consequences. She fought for what she believed in ferociously, and he didn't want that to ever change. Who was this stranger in front of him?

Slowly, she raised her head, and Andrew gently brushed away her tears. She looked so innocent. It broke his heart. Then she lowered her eyes, fingers curling around the buttons on his shirt. She leaned in so that their mouths were mere centimetres apart. The intent in her gesture was obvious.

"Please, Andrew…" she murmured.

She didn't need to finish her sentence. Maybe it was wrong, perhaps she wasn't ready yet for things to move so fast, but Andrew had been waiting months to see her again, aching for her all day, and this could be his last chance with her before he flew back to Rwanda. The gap between them closed again, and they were lost in each other. Backing up, Kim ferreted impatiently for her car keys before entwining her fingers with his and leading him to her vehicle.

His bags lay forgotten.

On the top level of the school, Steph Haydock stood peering through the blinds. She watched with satisfaction as Andrew moved in for a kiss, smiled with approval when she saw Kim wrap her arms around him and respond.

Sometimes, all Fate needed was a little intervention.

* * *

Kim fumbled with the buttons on Andrew's shirt in frustration, her entire being trembling with anticipation. Carefully, he aided her in her task. The scarf wrapped around her neck was the first item to fall to the floor, meticulously, lovingly, removed from her neck. She shivered when his fingers touched her exposed skin, digging her fingernails into his shoulders when his mouth found her erratically pounding pulse. Urgently, she pushed his shirt away.

"Kim," he said huskily, delicately pushing the purple-grey cardigan from her shoulders. It landed on top of his shirt. She reached behind her, unclasped her necklace, closing her eyes in enjoyment as he slipped the top up her body. She raised her arms, the pair of them giggling breathlessly when it got tangled around her hair. Her bra was the last garment that needed to be removed before they could crawl underneath the bedclothes; at last they were both free, and they sank back together on her bed. Kim trailed a path down his arms, remembering heatedly what it was like to feel the muscles quivering above her. Andrew moaned her name as he responded to her delicate touch, and she reached up to kiss him. He pulled away after a few moments, and her hands snaked through his curly tresses as he lowered his head to her chest, his hot breath making contact with her breasts.

"Oh, God," she gasped, arching her back as warm breath was replaced by equally hot mouth. Every sense was heightened with pleasure; she could feel his muscles trembling against her arms, his hands tangled in her hair, his mouth gently exploring her body. Her own hands raced down his back, pressing firmly against his backside, retracting a guttural cry from Andrew's throat as he buried himself in her; her sweet scent was overpowering, making him giddy with need.

Saving and shattering him all in one go.

It was a journey of rediscovery. In the early stages of their relationship, lust had certainly been a major component. Before Rwanda had begun to smother her, Kim had been as fiery in the bedroom as she was on a day-to-day basis; sex had often been as rough and exciting as everything else they knew. This slow and gentle lovemaking was a new phenomenon to the both of them.

He growled in the back of his throat and took her gently by the waist.

"Are you sure you want this?" he mumbled against her mouth.

"More than anything," she breathed back, sinking into the pillows of her bed.

Andrew slowly eased himself inside her, and after a couple of shy thrusts, they fell into a harmonious rhythm.

It had been over five months since the two of them had made love, but it was as though it was only yesterday; Andrew could recall every movement Kim made beneath him, the way it felt to run his fingers down her sleek curves; it was like remembering a long-forgotten melody. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

Kim had never felt so alive. Every nerve in her body was on fire, her mind an opaque blur, at the mercy of pleasure. The only word that she could utter was Andrew's name, and she was dimly aware of him murmuring hers in her ear as his mouth claimed hers. With every thrust he pushed her closer to the edge, dangling them both tantalisingly in the mouth of release, until she was screaming his name, begging him to let her fall, her entire body aching for liberation. He held her there for a few beats longer, before serving her wish and letting them both fall into oblivion.

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, completely spent. The duvet was tangled haphazardly around the both of them, but this did not bother them as they gazed at each other.

Dropping a soft kiss onto her shoulder, Andrew wrapped his arms around Kim's waist, pulling her close to his chest. Sighing in contentment, she closed her eyes and snuggled underneath the covers.

"Andrew?" she said.

"Yes?" he answered, kissing her again. "What is it?"

"When are you due back in Rwanda?"

Andrew's heart sank. He hadn't thought about Rwanda in hours, since the first kiss they'd shared at the end of the school day.

"Andrew?"

"Saturday," he managed.

"Oh." Kim's tone was disappointed; Saturday only gave them two days before he flew back out. She didn't want him to go. The day had just made all of the old feelings resurface. Was she strong enough to be without him again? She wasn't so sure.

For his part, Andrew didn't know what to think about his leaving either. Seeing Kim, hearing her assured, passionate voice, had made him realise just how much he'd missed her. There had been a gaping hole left when she'd walked away. A short letter explaining that she couldn't cope in Rwanda anymore and a missing Grace had pointed to Kim running back to England and leaving him with nothing. At first, he'd tried to protect her, denying any knowledge of Grace's whereabouts and insisting that Kim's disappearance was nothing more than a coincidence. But then the Rwandan government and the British Home Office had approached him with pictures of Kim and Grace together – all the proof they needed that he'd been lying – and he had been forced to come clean. He had felt duty bound to tell the truth. He had seen the consequences Kim's actions had had on Grace's family; Kahika's bloody and battered face had been testimony to that. When Grace's father had threatened to kill Kahika for her betrayal, Andrew had stepped in, promising Waushi that he would get his daughter back in no uncertain terms.

Of course, he couldn't tell Kim that. Kahika had been her friend, and she'd be full of guilt knowing that taking Grace had almost killed her.

It would be ridiculous to even contemplate asking Kim to return to Rwanda with him, no matter how much he loved her. She'd been unhappy there the first time round. Taking her back there might just destroy her.

The melodious sound of even breathing reached his ears, and he realised that Kim had drifted off into a peaceful repose. After giving her one last gentle kiss, Andrew settled down too.

He had one hell of a decision to make.

He just wasn't sure what his decision would be yet.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they were finally stirred by the insistent knocking on the front door. With a sleepy groan, and mumbling every curse she knew, Kim opened her eyes. The moon was huge in the sky, bathing the bedroom in an ethereal, silvery glow. Beside her, Andrew roused, slowly stretching as he came round.

"What's that noise?" he murmured drowsily, burying his face in the pillow that they were sharing.

"Door," Kim managed, sitting up. She reached for her dressing gown just as Andrew's fingers closed around her wrist. He pulled her back against him, covering her neck with soft, naïve kisses in a way he knew she enjoyed. The coveted sigh she released was testimony to it, and Andrew found himself wishing that this moment they were sharing would never end.

The knocking came louder.

"I'm gonna have to get that," Kim said.

"It's late. You're in bed. If it's important, whoever it is will try again some other time."

"If it's important, they'll never leave. Two minutes, Andrew," replied Kim, and with that she kissed him and slid from his grasp. Andrew forced himself into a sitting position and watched her slide on her robe, trying not to allow his eyes to flicker appreciatively over her curves. She flashed him a grin, all traces of her earlier sad mood now gone, then left the room.

Andrew decided to greet the late night visitor, too. At any rate, it beat sitting there waiting for Kim to return. He wanted to spend every possible minute he could with her. Time was running short for the both of them. Slowly, he eased himself out of bed.

Kim flicked on the landing light as she hurried down the stairs to the front door. She could just make out the silhouette of a figure standing on the front door step. As she fetched the keys, Kim glanced at the clock on the wall. It was gone half nine – who was calling at this hour?

"This isn't a bad time, is it?" Much to Kim's surprise, Steph bustled into the house, dragging a briefcase in with her. "I rang the hotel Andrew is staying in, but he doesn't appear to be there, so I thought I'd pop round here on my way home – he forgot this."

Kim nodded numbly as Steph gestured to the bag she'd dropped in the hallway.

"So where _is_ Mr. Rwanda?" she questioned, looking round the living room in search of Andrew, and conveniently overlooking the fact that Kim was dressed in only a silk dressing gown.

"He's…" Kim was glad that it was dark; the blanket of night disguised the blush that burned her face. She decided not to question exactly how Steph knew that she was hosting the ex-deputy head. "He's using the toilet." She cringed at her own excuse, but Steph did not seem to notice as she settled herself down in one of the leather chairs.

"Well, I'll just say cheerio to him and then I'll get off," she said. "I've got a lesson to plan and a bottle of red to keep me company. Mind you, I'd rather have the company of an intelligent man like Andrew; he really _has_ become rather dashing since living in Rwanda. What's he done? Swallowed a hunk potion?"

"Hmm," Kim said casually. "I'll just see what he's doing. Would you like a drink?"

"I never say no," Steph winked, and picked up a magazine lying on the coffee table.

"Back in a moment," Kim said, backing out of the room. She tried not to dash too quickly upstairs, and shoved open her bedroom door just as Andrew was coming out.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking in her flushed face.

"Steph's downstairs. You left your bag at school, you see, so she brought it over for you. Only she wants to say goodbye to you, and we shan't be able to get rid of her until she sees you."

"Why are you panicking?" he asked her gently, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I don't want her thinking things and then spreading rumours," she said. "You're…you're only staying in England for a few days, but you know what Steph's like. She'll spread anything juicy, true or not."

A feeling similar to being stabbed with a knife pierced its way through Andrew's stomach as he digested what she had just said. Yes, he was leaving in a day or two. Leaving Kim behind.

Could he honestly do that?

Nonetheless, he assured her, "it's fine. Steph won't guess anything. She's a blonde at heart."

Kim tried to relax as Andrew followed her downstairs. At least he was dressed, she told herself. Steph's antennae wouldn't pick up anything there. His clothes were nigh perfect – no creases whatsoever. Typical of the man.

In the living room, she busied herself pouring Steph a glass of wine as the two exchanged pecks to the cheeks and jovial words.

"Thank you for returning my bag," Andrew said.

"It was nothing," Steph waved it away and gulped down her drink. "I noticed it just lying there when I came out of school tonight – no rest for the wicked, eh? – so I thought I'd just pop round here to see if you were with Kim when the receptionist I spoke to said you hadn't arrived back at the hotel yet."

Andrew coughed. "Yes, well, Kim and I had a lot to catch up on."  
_And then some_, Steph thought slyly, the kiss she had witnessed earlier still at the forefront of her mind. Instead,

she said, "of course you did, you haven't seen each other for months." She feigned a yawn as she glanced at her watch. "Well, I've intruded on you long enough; I think it's best if I leave now."

Kim and Andrew followed her out into the hallway.

With a twinkle in her eye, she joked, "I don't know Andrew, Rwanda has certainly done wonders for you – next time you visit I bet you'll look like Brandon Louth as Super'trene'man!" she laughed at her own gag, and Andrew smiled politely before kissing her on both cheeks.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you when you next decide to fly over. Don't suppose you'll want to visit rainy Rochdale much when you've got a wonderful climate like Rwanda's every day, though."

Kim turned to look at him, and it was at that moment that Andrew made his decision. Her eyes were boring into his, and he could read the feelings she'd exposed to him there, just waiting to be acknowledged. It was magic.

It was what he'd been praying for.

His mind was made up.

"Actually, Steph," he began, a smile gracing his face, "you'll be seeing quite a bit of me over the next few months. I've decided that I've done all I can for the time being in Rwanda. Just a few days ago, four new candidates for jobs in the school flew over, and I'm pretty sure they'll all be successful. Along with the other teachers there, there are sufficient numbers for the school to flourish without me."

"I'm not quite sure I understand," stammered Kim.

Steph's face broke into a broad grin. "I think what he's saying is he's staying _here_, Kim!"

"W–What?" Kim stared in shock. "You–You're staying in the country?"

"I'll have to travel back there for a week to sort things out with the school, but…yes, I suppose I am."

"Well," Steph exclaimed loudly, reminding them of her presence, "this is wonderful news!" She hugged them each in turn, then muttered in Kim's ear, "don't let him get away this time, love," before straightening up and stepping outside. She cast a sly, knowing glance over her shoulder, then set off down the path. "So I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yes, you will," Andrew said confidently as a glowing Kim slid her arms around him, a gesture which did not go unnoticed by Steph. "Goodnight."

"Night," Steph returned as the door closed, and she allowed herself a victorious giggle. Operation _Bring Back Andrew _had been a success.

A dose of Treneman – just what the doctor ought to have ordered for Kim Campbell. Not some ridiculous anti-depressants.

Steph Haydock knew best.

* * *

"Did you really mean what you just said?" Kim said in quiet awe as they stood facing each other in the hallway.

Andrew nodded. "Yes," he said simply. "Every word."

"What…what made you change your mind?"

He brushed a few stray locks out of her face, moving closer so that he could wrap his arms around her and rest his chin atop her head.

"It's been on my mind all day," he admitted. "I stupidly thought that I could squash any feelings I had for you, but then I saw you again and it just brought them all rushing back, and I realised that after everything that's happened, I can't just give up on you. On us."

He swallowed visibly, Kim raising her head to give him a questioning look when she felt his heartbeat accelerate.

"The thing is Kim," he said softly, taking her hands. "I…I love you."

She hadn't heard those words in so long.

For a moment, Kim stood motionless, mouth hanging gormlessly open.

"You look like a goldfish," he quipped, trying to dispel some of the seriousness of the situation, as well as the wild beating of his heart.

Still she stared.

"Was that not the right thing to say?" he said anxiously, trying to read her facial expression.

Eventually, Kim found her voice. "Actually, that's just what I needed to hear. I love you too."

The world around them exploded in a kaleidoscope of blinding colours as they found each other's mouths in the most passionate kiss yet.

"I love you so much," Andrew repeated, resting his hands on her hips.

"Then show me," Kim breathed enticingly, beginning to lead him upstairs.

In the doorway of her bedroom, they stopped to kiss again, holding each other close.

Four years since meeting, and they were finally here. Already their relationship had had its ups and downs, but both Andrew and Kim were determined to make it work. They drove each other mad, but who could honestly say their other half never annoyed them? It was part of the relationship process. All that mattered, at the end of the day, was that they loved each other. Now, whatever challenges were thrown their way, they would face them together.

* * *

**A/N:** The Super'trene'man line isn't mine; I read it on an icon once.


End file.
